El ligero accidente de Ichigo
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Después de dejar su cuerpo a cargo de ciertos "irresponsables" Ichigo tiene que pasar 2 meses en cama. Por suerte alguien estará muy atento de él en ese tiempo. Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno se me ocurrió esto en mis momentos de frustración así que no está tan concreto...en realidad escribo humor para alegrarme. Pero vayamos a este fic. Es Renji/Ichigo...aunque no lo parezca al principio. Si les gusta pues le continuaré más concreto. Por ahora disfrutenlo. Por ahora es sólo shonen-ai.**

**Disc: BLEACH y relacionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Tite Kubo. **

* * *

"¡Agh!" Ichigo no paraba de quejarse de la comezón y el dolor que sentía. "Ichigo si te sigues moviendo va a ser peor para tu pierna y para tu brazo" le decía Rukia aunque en realidad se estaba riendo por dentro de lo ridículo que se veía Ichigo con una pierna completamente enyesada, sin embargo Renji, quien estaba sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda contra el armario, no le preocupaba que Ichigo lo viera reírse. 

"¡Esto no fue mi culpa fue la suya!" señalando a Rukia y a Renji, quienes hicieron cara de lo más inocente como si no supieran que había pasado, aunque ellos fueron los principales culpables de su sufrimiento.

"Es que necesitabas un descanso de la escuela y de las batallas" trató de calmarlo Rukia pero Ichigo comenzó a gritar de nuevo "¿¡Descansar¡Uno no puede descansar con una pierna rota y un brazo roto! Juro que te voy a ¡Itai!!!" Ichigo sintió una punzada más de dolor en su pierna izquierda. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? Ah si, todo comenzó con ese maldito hollow inexistente...

_Flash back_

Ichigo estaba caminando hacia su casa con Rukia, revisando uno de sus apuntes escolares cuando el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar "¿Un hollow verdad?" Ichigo guardó sus cosas y se transformó en shinigami "Etto...Ichigo cálmate es solo..." pero Ichigo ya se había ido a buscar al hollow. Rukia se quedo viendo por un momento y atendió su teléfono. "¿Renji? Si tenías razón pero...si bueno... ¿Qué cosa?... Um tal vez si funcione...si aquí esta su cuerpo... ¿¡Y como esperas que haga yo eso?!... No, Kon esta en la casa... solo ven acá y ayúdame...yo no lo puedo cargar...ok adiós" Rukia colgó y esperó a que Renji llegará, aunque no fue mucho tiempo.

"Bueno aquí estoy" se escuchó finalmente la voz de Renji "Sigo pensando que es un poco exagerada tu idea pero bueno hagámoslo" Renji miró a su alrededor y con una sonrisa maliciosa tomó el cuerpo de Ichigo y lo llevó hasta la cima de una colina muy, pero muy alta.

"Ehm...Renji exageras un poco ¿no crees?" Rukia solo observaba como Renji le ponía un casco a Ichigo, cuya cabeza se tambaleaba como un títere "Ya verás que si funcionará" dicho esto Renji metió a Ichigo a un carrito que tenía preparado y lo empujó hasta el borde de la colina. "Bueno como tu quieras pero apresúrate antes de que Ichigo te vea haciendo..."

"Antes que yo vea haciendo ¿Qué?" Ichigo había aparecido detrás de Rukia asustándola y a Renji, quien accidentalmente empujó el carrito colina abajo. "¡Ichigo! Ya...ya acabaste con el hollow por lo que veo" decía nerviosamente Rukia "De hecho no vi nada así que regresé a donde estábamos antes pero no te encontré así que... ¿Qué es eso que va cuesta abajo?" Ichigo trató de asomarse pero Renji y Rukia trataron de bloquearle la vista (Aunque solo bastaba con Renji) "Nada, nada Ichigo, mejor ya nos vamos a comer algo, hace mucha hambre" Renji empujó a Ichigo fuera del camino "Necesito mi cuerpo para comer" Renji siguió empujándolo cuando un estruendo se escuchó colina abajo. Ichigo se asomó y comenzó a gritar de ira "¡QUÉ RAYOS HACE MI CUERPO ALLÁ ABAJO!" Ichigo comenzó a correr hacia donde el estaba pero apenas entró de vuelta un dolor inmenso se sintió en su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho"¡ITAI!" Ichigo se frotó como pudo su pierna que estaba doblada en un ángulo muy extraño y su brazo que apenas y podía verlo.

"Ichigo ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Rukia apenas había llegado a donde el estaba pero Ichigo perdió el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que estaba en su cama con un yeso y su padre dando discursos ridículos de lo descuidado que era mientras daba palmadas a su pierna...

_End__Flash back _

"¿Por qué no llamas a Inoue para que me quiten este yeso?" sugirió Ichigo pero Rukia negó con la cabeza "Ni hablar, tu te quedarás así por el tiempo que sea necesario y ¿Qué le piensas decir a tu padre de que te curaste mágicamente?" Ichigo sintió ganas de ahorcarla pero ya que no alcanzaba...más bien ya que Rukia y Renji se habían puesto a una distancia segura no podía.

"No te preocupes Ichigo, ya verás que 2 meses pasarán de volada" Renji le dio una palmada en la pierna enyesada, sin querer queriendo.

"¡ITAI!"

Ichigo tomó su almohada y se la lanzó a Renji pero este la esquivó. Rukia empujó a Renji diciéndole a Ichigo que irían por sus medicinas y salieron a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a un pobre y adolorido Ichigo "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" se dijo a sí mismo pero en ese momento su licencia de shinigami comenzó a sonar. "Genial" Ichigo trató de tomarla pero simplemente no alcanzaba. Si había algo que odiaba Ichigo era sentirse incompetente y dependiente pero en este caso no tenía otra opción. Por suerte Renji entró de nuevo a la habitación "Rukia ya fue a encargarse, me pidió que te recogiera esto para que no te preocuparas" y tomó la licencia de shinigami para esconderla.

Ichigo simplemente volvió a mirar al techo...ya que era a lo único que podía ver bien sin cansarse el cuello, afortunadamente no se había lastimado el cuello pero aun así... debería pegar algo en el techo...o reparar su lámpara.

"Ya volví con tu medicina y tu cena" le dijo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa. Ichigo lo siguió viendo enojado "Ya te dije que lo sentía Ichigo ¿Hasta cuando piensas perdonármelo?" Ichigo se quedó viendo el techo "No lo se, rómpete tu mismo una pierna y un brazo y luego hablamos" dijo en tono de burla "Se rompería el gigai no yo" le contestó Renji mientras le pasaba la pastilla a Ichigo "Tsk" fue lo único que dijo Ichigo y se tomó la medicina "Como sea, cuando me recupere yo mismo me encargaré de darte lo que te mereces" Ichigo intentó tomar los palillos con su mano izquierda pero simplemente se le caían. Ichigo estaba comenzando a frustrarse pero Renji tomó los palillos "Dame eso te ayudaré, pero sólo por esta vez" Ichigo lo miró algo asombrado 'Tal vez y sienta algo de culpa por lo que hizo' pensó mientras se acomodaba más sobre su cama. Renji se sentó junto a el y tomó un poco de la comida para dársela a Ichigo "Renji puedo hacerlo yo solo si te molesta" le dijo Ichigo algo incómodo "Se te caería la comida y sería más complicado, deja de quejarte y termina de comer".

Después de una cena algo incómoda Renji salió con la bandeja e Ichigo se quedó profundamente dormido por la medicina.

"Que lindo te viste hace rato Renji" Rukia comenta desde la silla apenas ve bajar a Renji "Cállate, solo lo hice por que me dio algo de lástima verlo" le contestó y dejó los platos en el fregadero.

"Claro Renji te creo, te creo" le dijo sarcásticamente y luego bostezó "Me voy a dormir¿te quedarás aquí también?" Renji la miró frustrado.

"No, me voy a lo de Urahara" Rukia rió "No llegues tarde mañana si quieres ayudar" Renji agitó el brazo y cerró la puerta.

**Al otro día...**

Ichigo se despertó con pulsaciones en su pierna y en su brazo como alarma. "Ungh, que linda forma de amanecer" se dijo a sí mismo. Junto a su mesa había una campana con una nota que decía:

"_Onii-chan:_

_Ya que papá no quiso cancelar el viaje que ya teníamos planeado te tendremos que dejar solo por unos días, Rukia-chan se quedará para ayudarte y por eso te conseguimos esta campana. Cuídate mucho y toma tu medicina._

_Yuzu__"_

'Genial' pensó Ichigo mientras tomaba la campana y la agitaba. En eso entró Rukia a la habitación "¿Qué sucede Ichigo?" Ichigo se quedó viendo por un momento '¿Cómo había escuchado la campana¿Acaso tiene alguna magia o algo?' pensó.

"¿Cómo es que...? Olvídalo" Ichigo puso la campana sobre el escritorio y se frotó la cabeza. "No deberías estarla tocando si no es por algo Ichigo" en eso sonó el timbre. "Yo voy tu quédate ahí"

"Cómo si pudiera moverme" Ichigo le recordó. Rukia fue a abrirle a Orihime, Chad y Uryu que se habían enterado del 'accidente' de Ichigo.

"Vaya Kurosaki esto si es algo nuevo en ti" dijo Uryu al arreglarse los lentes, Ichigo ignoró el comentario.

"Kurosaki-kun yo puedo curarte" le dijo Orihime pero Rukia la detuvo "Su padre fue el que lo atendió, sería extraño que cuando regrese ya este normal" Chad asintió e Ichigo simplemente suspiró. En ese momento apareció Renji por la ventana "Se llama puerta... PUERTA" le dice frustrado Ichigo.

"Ya contrólate era más rápido por aquí" Renji entró en la habitación y se sentó en el mismo lugar que ayer.

"Pero ¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto Ichigo?" preguntó Chad, Rukia y Renji enseguida mirando hacia otro lado "Fue un ligero accidente" Ichigo dijo entre dientes.

"Tienes suerte que vienen vacaciones para no atrasarte en la escuela Kurosaki" le recordó Uryu.

El estómago de Renji comenzó a gruñir "Ya es hora de desayunar ¿no?" dijo Renji mientras Rukia abría la puerta "Iré por la comida y tu medicina Ichigo ¿Inoue me quieres ayudar?" Orihime asintió y fue con Rukia; Chad también fue por que le habían traído algo a Ichigo para que se entretuviera.

"¿Habrá algún momento en el que no pienses en comida?" Renji rió. Antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo Rukia, Orihime y Chad llegaron a la habitación.

"Mira lo que te trajimos" exclamó Orihime mientras Chad instalaba un pequeño televisor frente a la cama de Ichigo.

"Ehm gracias, en serio" Ichigo no era muy fanático de la televisión pero bien valía la pena si no tenías otra cosa que hacer...más bien si no podías hacer otra cosa. "También te trajimos un reproductor de DVD'S por que no tienes señal de cable"

Por lo visto ya lo tenían planeado por que también tenían varias películas. Ichigo en cierta forma se alegró.

"Ya tenemos que irnos, casi se nos hará tarde para la escuela" todos fueron saliendo del cuarto de Ichigo deseándole que mejorara. Ichigo les dio las gracias y se quedó viendo la película de "Pokemon 2000".

"Alguien tiene que quedarse en caso de que pase algo o necesite ayuda" dijo Rukia mirando fijamente a Renji "¿Por qué yo?"

"Por que yo lo digo por eso, nos vemos Renji" todos se fueron dejando a Renji sin habla en la puerta.

Renji subió de nuevo al cuarto de Ichigo "No sabía que te gustaran las películas infantiles Ichigo" Ichigo lo ignoró "Me llamó la atención, es todo" Renji se sentó junto a la cama de Ichigo y se quedó observando la película.

A Renji le sorprendía que Ichigo no pidiera nada en absoluto, ni siquiera se quejaba o algo por el estilo. "¿No necesitas nada Ichigo?"

A Ichigo le extrañaba que Renji estuviera tan atento, estaba claro que una razón podía ser por que fue su culpa que el estuviera así pero no podía ser simplemente por eso. "No, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Renji".

**Unas horas más tarde**

Ya terminando la película Ichigo en verdad necesitaba pararse, aunque sea un momento, sentía que se había entumido su trasero y su espalda de estar sentado por mucho tiempo. Al parecer Renji había entendido al ver como intentaba acomodarse "Te propongo un trato" le dijo levantándose "Si te consigo una forma de salir, no te exasperarás ni nada por el estilo" Ichigo lo miró por un momento pero no se le hacía mala idea. "Está bien¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?" Renji sonrió y saltó a la ventana "Tu espera aquí" y salió de la habitación.

Ichigo comenzó a arrepentirse por eso, conociendo a Renji tal vez sea alguna mala idea. Renji volvió momentos después con unas muletas. "¿De donde las conseguiste? La clínica está cerrada y aquí no está la llave" Renji puso las muletas en una silla. "Pues..."

_Flash back_

Renji entró a hurtadillas al negocio de Urahara, el debería tener algo para poder ayudar a Ichigo después de todo.

Justo cuando había encontrado las muletas en uno de los armarios del sombrerudo alguien lo llamó por detrás.

"¡Agh! Urahara no me asustes así" Renji se frotó su pobre corazón del susto "No era tanta mi intención Abarai-san, pero quisiera saber que haces con esas muletas" Renji comenzó a ponerse nervioso "Bueno son para… un pequeño favor...si eso es, para un favor" Urahara agitó su abanico sobre su cara "Si tu lo dices, solo no les hagas nada malo" y salió por la puerta de atrás"

_End Flash back_

"Si algo así" Renji ayudó a Ichigo a sentarse con cuidado sobre la cama "Pero ni una palabra a Rukia, se supone que no te puedes mover por una semana mínimo" Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

Renji notó que la espalda de Ichigo estaba húmeda por el sudor, en serio hacía calor y para variar Ichigo no tenía un ventilador en su cuarto. "Primero tienes que darte un baño. Ichigo lo miró algo extrañado "¿Qué cosa?"

* * *

**Y...con eso termino el primer capítulo, si les gustó dejenme un comentario, ayudan a que siga escribiendo n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyam casi 100 hits, eso me hace feliz y con ganas de continuar n.n**

**Disc: Bleach no es de mi propiedad obviamiente hehe.**

**Celebro que ya salió el nuevo disco de SP y estoy feliz así que actualizo hoy, intentaré cada semana hacerlo, esto es Ren/Ichi aunque no lo parezca al principio. La paciencia es una virtud.**

_Renji notó que la espalda de Ichigo estaba húmeda por el sudor, en serio hacía calor y para variar Ichigo no tenía un ventilador en su cuarto. "Primero tienes que darte un baño". Ichigo lo miró algo extrañado "¿Qué cosa?"_

Renji suspiró "Un baño, ya sabes, agua, jabón, en algunos casos un pato de goma que no se para que usan pero bueno, un baño" sabía que no se refería a eso la pregunta de Ichigo pero no podía evitar decir esa broma.

"No soy tonto se lo que es un baño" le contestó Ichigo apoyando cuidadosamente su pie derecho en el piso. Renji bufó "¿Y para qué te asombras?" Ichigo miró hacia otro lado entre la pena y frustración.

"Me tomo desprevenido es todo¿Cómo esperas que me bañe así¿Con una esponja y un cubo?" señalando su brazo y su pierna. Renji se rió de lo último 'No sería mala idea' "Digo, tu espera aquí yo se como", dejó a Ichigo en la cama y fue a la cocina por unas bolsas de plástico "Es una broma ¿verdad?" Ichigo se quedó viendo la bolsa de plástico '¿Cómo iba a ponerse esa cosa?' Renji ya se estaba impacientando para entonces, parecía más que quien quería salir era el y no el lesionado "Dame acá, tu familia tiene una clínica y no sabes nada de cuidar estas cosas" Renji le quitó la bolsa y metió el brazo de Ichigo adentro, luego la amarro rápida pero cuidadosamente "Así, es como funcionará, ya lo he visto antes" Ichigo se quedó viendo a su ahora muñón transparente, Renji no hacía de mal enfermero después de todo 'No me quiero imaginar de donde vio esto' pensó.

Una vez colocada la bolsa en la pierna de Ichigo seguía poder llevarlo a la bañera, lo cual consistió en un torpe Ichigo intentando avanzar apoyado sobre un impaciente y pobre Renji "¿Por qué tienes que tener el baño tan lejos de tu cuarto?" Renji se quejaba mientras intentaban bajar las escaleras, Ichigo no le contestó, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para eso, el no construyó su casa.

"Bien ya llegamos" Renji dijo satisfecho una vez consiguieron entrar al baño. "Ahora espera mientras subo por una muda de ropa para ti" Renji subió de nuevo e Ichigo intentó quitarse la camisa con su brazo izquierdo. 'Mi pobre camisa va a quedar toda estirada después de esto' pensó en lo que intentaba sacar su cabeza de la camisa'.

Cuando Renji llegó se encontró con un Ichigo intentando deshacerse de sus pantalones con una sola mano, Renji no sabía si sentir lástima o reírse de lo gracioso que se veía. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo sarcásticamente, recibiendo como respuesta la camisa de Ichigo en su cara.

Momentos después Ichigo ya estaba dentro de la bañera con Renji en su espalda. Sería un momento bastante agradable de no ser por la vergüenza interna que sufría Ichigo por dentro, probablemente por que se sentía demasiado dependiente, cosa que el detestaba.

"Perfecto, ya estás aceptablemente limpio" bromeó Renji en lo que ayudaba a Ichigo a vestirse "Que gracioso Renji" Ichigo le contestó buscando un punto de equilibrio. "Solo bromeaba amargado" Renji tomó las muletas y se las dio a Ichigo "Veamos si puedes usarlas" Ichigo las tomó pero era algo casi imposible usarlas si tenías un brazo roto. "Espera creo que se pueden ajustar o algo" Renji tomó una de ellas para poder ajustarla a una posición tolerable para el brazo dañado de Ichigo.

Después de apoyarse de distintas maneras posibles, Ichigo al fin encontró una forma de poder avanzar con las muletas. "Hay que admitirlo te ves gracioso" Ichigo lo ignoró y avanzó hacia la cocina y luego de regreso para ver si podía avanzar correctamente. Renji deseó tener una cámara para poder usarlo como chantaje después. Luego de practicar un buen rato con ellas Ichigo se dirigió a la puerta "Oye no hay tanta prisa Ichigo no seas impaciente, tenemos un trato no lo olvides" Ichigo esperó a que Renji llegara y le abriera la puerta por que él no podía y había hecho un trato.

"Bien a donde podemos ir que sea tranquilo" Renji pensó en voz alta mientras avanzaba con Ichigo, quien se sentía más lento que nada '¿Soy yo o esa mariposa me acaba de rebasar?'

"A donde sea que este lejos de la escuela, no me pueden ver así" Ichigo trataba de esquivar las pequeñas imperfecciones del pavimento para no tropezar y caerse mientras la anterior mariposa regresaba y daba discretas vueltas alrededor de Ichigo.

"Ya que no puedes estar mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, vayamos a un parque cercano y luego de regreso, no creo que algo malo pase" a Ichigo le pareció buena idea. No creía que nada malo fuera a pasar también...

**Minutos ****más tarde**

Renji iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía de techo en techo con un inconsciente Ichigo en su espalda "No creo que nada malo pase" Renji se regañó a si mismo tratando de mantener el equilibrio "¡Siempre que dices eso algo malo pasa!" Renji esquivó una chimenea y saltó a otra casa. "Si algo así diría Ichigo pero aun así ¡¿Yo como iba a recordar que iban de excursión hoy?!" gritó enojado, asustando a unas palomas que había en su camino.

_Flash back _

Apenas Renji dijo esas palabras escuchó unas voces y un reiatsu demasiado conocidos "No puede ser¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?" Renji se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ichigo pero recordó un ligero problema 'Demonios el reiatsu de Ichigo se siente a kilómetros' tenía que encargarse de ocultarlo, pero Ichigo todavía no controlaba bien el control de su reiatsu. "Ichigo vamos a comer algo ¿te parece?" Ichigo lo miró algo incrédulo "Acabamos de comer hace rato Renji"

"Bueno si pero hace mucho calor¿Qué tal algo frío?" Renji trató de arrastrar a Ichigo pero sería más fácil si Ichigo no fuera tan terco "Vamos Ichigo" Ichigo dudó un poco, Renji estaba actuando muy...no Renji.

"Esta bien aunque no se que es lo que en verdad te pro..." Ichigo no terminó la frase por que Renji le metió un buen golpe a la cabeza como para dejarlo inconsciente "Bueno con eso funcionará" Renji tomó a Ichigo en su espalda y comenzó a correr.

_End Flash back_

"Creo que ya estamos muy lejos" dijo finalmente Renji recuperando el aliento ya en la calle, después de asegurarse que el reiatsu de sus compañeros ya no estaba tan cercano, justo en el momento en el que Ichigo despertaba de su estado inconsciente.

"Ugh, mi cabeza" Ichigo se frotó la cabeza con su brazo sano "¿Qué fue lo que pasó y por qué estoy en tu espalda?" Renji intentó buscar una excusa mientras bajaba a Ichigo "Bueno, estábamos en el parque y...una cosa, um, se cayó y pues te cayó en la cabeza y luego..." Ichigo simplemente lo observó boquiabierto.

"¿En serio piensas que me voy a creer eso?" le dijo Ichigo estirando los brazos y tomando las muletas.

Renji se encogió de hombros "Pues si eso fue lo que pasó" Ichigo decidió no seguir preguntando. Sea lo que sea que golpeó su cabeza le había provocado una jaqueca. 'Cuando me recupere juro que Renji me las va a pagar'.

"Vayamos por la cena para hacer tiempo" dijo Renji una vez recuperó el aliento; como odiaba los gigais; lo hacían sentirse lento. "Como tu quieras Renji, tu me robaste las llaves de mi casa ¿recuerdas?" Renji agitó las llaves de Ichigo "Fui precavido, es una palabra mejor".

Ichigo comenzó a avanzar hacia la tienda más cercana con Renji detrás de él. "Curioso que no hayamos visto a nadie del salón, se supone que están de excursión o algo por el estilo" le dijo Ichigo a Renji, quien simplemente sintió el karma detrás de él burlándose de su mala suerte.

Una vez entraron a la tienda Ichigo comenzó a buscar algo que fuera bueno para comer y Renji se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie conocido por ahí "Bien no hay moros por la costa" Ichigo volteó pero mejor se queda callado, Renji actuaba demasiado paranoico, por el otro lado era muy gracioso que actuara así de nervioso, casi como la vez que se disfrazó de policía y le voló parte del cabello a su padre. Pero bueno, había que hacer la compra, si tan solo supiera que comprar.

"¿Renji que crees que haces?" Ichigo miraba como Renji observaba detalladamente unas manzanas verdes. "Me cercioro de que no tengan nada peligroso" Ichigo por un momento le quiso lanzar la muleta a la cabeza. "Hablo en serio, podrían tener algo dentro" Renji dijo.

_Flash back_

Renji iba caminando tranquilamente por un parque haciendo tiempo por que estaba aburrido y no quería ir temprano al negocio de Urahara, de hecho le daba miedo ese lugar. Iba dando la tercera vuelta al parque cuando escuchó a unos niños de 6 o 7 años más o menos con una manzana. "¿En serio es una manzana encantada?" uno de los niños dijo señalándola.

"Si, la cambié en la escuela, dicen que es verdad y caes en un sueño profundo si la comes". A Renji le creció la curiosidad y se acercó discretamente.

"Órale, yo escuche que todas las manzanas verdes eran así de peligrosas" Renji se quedó algo confundido pero decidió no seguir escuchando la conversación.

_End Flash back_

Ichigo por lo mínimo se quería reír. ¿Cómo era posible que Renji cayera en algo tan ridículo sacado de un cuento de hadas? "Yo creo que mejor manzanas no." Renji se aseguró de no llevar ni una, decidiendo ir por peras.

Una vez terminado de escoger fueron a la caja a pagar. "Yo cargo eso" Renji tomó la bolsa antes que Ichigo estirara el brazo, Ichigo apretó los dientes de frustración "Deja de hacer eso Renji" dijo Ichigo mientras salían de la tienda y caminaban de regreso.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Renji algo confundido. "Hacerme sentir que no puedo hacer nada" Renji lo observó por un momento; "Perdón Ichigo pero no vas a poder avanzar y cargar esto" Ichigo agachó la mirada y siguió avanzando.

"Ya lo sé, pero no lo hagas muy obvio por favor" Renji alcanzó a Ichigo y siguieron avanzando en un silencio muy incómodo hasta que la mariposa de la mañana volvió a aparecer.

"Creo que esa mariposa te está siguiendo" dijo finalmente Renji intentando romper el hielo pero Ichigo no se rió "A mi me parece que se está burlando de mí" e ignoró al insecto.

Renji intentó cambiar el tema pero ya habían llegado a la casa. Desafortunadamente surgió un ligero percance...Renji había perdido las llaves en el transcurso del camino.

"Etto..." Renji comenzó a decir nerviosamente pero Ichigo ya lo había adivinado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de burla "¿Las perdiste verdad?" Renji buscó en todos los bolsillos que tenía pero no podía encontrarlas. Se dio la vuelta para ver si las veía en algún lado de la calle.

Ichigo señaló la bolsa "Busca ahí dentro" Renji metió la mano en la bolsa y en efecto ahí estaban. Una vez que entraron, Ichigo fue de vuelta a su cuarto, ya que Rukia estaba por llegar y podría saber que habían estado fuera; escondió las muletas en el closet y se echó a la cama.

Momentos después Rukia y Orihime iban entrando a la habitación donde encontraron a Renji en la silla y a Ichigo en la cama viendo "Pokemon 3" como si nada y comiendo unas palomitas. "¿Han estado viendo películas todo el día?" Ichigo y Renji se encogieron de hombros de la forma más tranquila posible.

"Esta bien, vamos a hacer la cena, cualquier cosa ahí está la campana". Y dicho esto salieron de la habitación.

"¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?" preguntó Ichigo una vez que le puso pausa a la película; Renji cruzó los brazos. "No tengo idea, yo espero que no" dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Ichigo, Renji volteó a verlo "Voy a asegurarme que Rukia no se haya enterado de que salimos de la casa y hay un olor extraño allá abajo que no me inspira confianza" Renji abrió la puerta. "Además, creo que necesitas estar solo por un momento" Ichigo se sintió algo culpable por lo último; después de todo Renji se estaba portando muy atento con el y le había contestado de una forma muy cruel.

Renji ya había bajado las escaleras y el olor extraño infestó por completo su nariz "Gah, Rukia ¿Qué rayos es ese olor?" dijo tapándose la nariz con una mano.

En la cocina había una olla con una sustancia grisácea verdosa hirviendo "Es sopa misteriosa, lo vimos en la televisión¿Qué te parece?" dijeron casi a unísono Rukia y Orihime, quien sostenía en la mano una manzana y un frasco de curry.

Renji quería vomitar de solo ver el líquido acuoso burbujeando. "Creo que me voy a enfermar" fue lo único que dijo y metió su cabeza al congelador para quitarse el olor nauseabundo "Que exagerado eres Renji, vas a ver que va a saber bien" dijo Rukia echándole más curry a la olla.

"¡Temo por mi vida no estoy exagerando!"

Mientras tanto Ichigo trataba de poner en orden sus ideas; secretamente sacando una bolsa de pockys de fresa debajo de su almohada comenzó a comérselos. Era un pequeño secreto que tenía acerca de los pockys de fresa; le gustaban pero no quería que fuera burla por el hecho de que su nombre también podía decirse como fresa. Pero a lo que estaba pensando, obviamente tenía que disculparse por su actitud con Renji, no era su intención haber sido tan frío.

Sin embargo se sentía demasiado frustrado al sentirse tan dependiente que simplemente no lo aguantaba y de cierta forma tenía que desquitarse...pero tal vez esa no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo.

"Odio cuando me pasan estas cosas" se dijo a sí mismo mientras comía otro pocky.

**Y con eso termino, vaya si que me esfuerzo hehe..es broma, si hay algo que mejorar o agregar diganmelo, si ya se que va lento pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo . **


End file.
